


Bloopers: Uploaded by SnowScones

by jjuu1l



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone's happy, F/F, I just rlly like this tbh, I just wanted to write it, M/M, This is written in a weird format, fluff i guess?, idk what to call this tbh, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjuu1l/pseuds/jjuu1l
Summary: AgathaShe still is broSimonBro?





	Bloopers: Uploaded by SnowScones

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone I know: Juj, you have a bunch of original stuff you wanna finish! Why did you write this?  
> Me: Because stress  
> Everyone I know: Accurate
> 
> Anyways, this is really just something I thought of and liked, and I haven't edited it as usual. I hope y'all enjoy!

INT. Simon is sitting on his bed talking to someone just off screen. Penny’s voice can be heard in the background as Agatha laughs in response to her. A man curses off screen and everyone else bursts out into laughs. Simon’s intro plays.

 

Agatha

Hello! Welcome to my channel! I’m Simon Snow and this is my ex-girlfriend Agatha! Today I will be filming a video with the girl who single handedly shattered my dreams!

Simon mimes everything Agatha is saying, the pair dissolve into laughter once she’s done.

Simon

If you guys hadn’t guessed already from all my extremely subtle tweets-

Penny

Simon your tweets were about as subtle as an elephant waltzing through a china shop. Or before you and Baz got your act together!

This causes both Penny and Agatha to laugh. Simon frowns at Penny who’s just offscreen, he then turns and frowns at the camera. Like on The Office.

Agatha

Oh, Simon come on! You must admit you two were quite a train wreck before Penny finally convinced you to confess to him.

Penny

Remember the Uni incident?

The girls dissolve into giggles once again. Simon frowns at both of them before rolling his eyes and smiling.

Simon

Very funny Penny. Anyways, I’m here collabing with the wonderful NotChristie herself after almost a year and a half! Damn, it really has been forever since we’ve collabed.

Agatha

Well at first it was just the awkwardness between us after breaking up. Then it was my move to California, not to mention that absolutely catastrophic attempt to get back together.

Simon

Oh Crowley please don’t remind me of that. (Simon visibly shudders) But, now we’re back, both of us are out of the closet, and you’re visiting for the holidays! Which means this collab can only be one thing.

Agatha

Christmas carols?

Simon

Christmas carols! Unfortunately, we will not have the honor of Baz joining us because he is off being a great boyfriend and picking up our groceries. Penny isn’t going to be here either because-

Penny

(From offscreen) Simon! I’m studying for a very important test!

Simon

She took the words right out of my mouth.

Simon says turning to Agatha. Her mouth quirks up into a mix of a smile and a smirk.

Agatha

Shouldn’t you be studying right now?

Simon

I should be. I really should be.

Agatha

(Laughs) Okay then, let’s get this in one take before Penny comes in here and tells you off like she used to back in school.

Simon

Crowley, she was scary back then, wasn’t she?

Agatha

She still is bro

Simon

Bro?

Agatha

Daniela says it a lot when I procrastinate on projects. She’ll knock on my door and go: ‘Bro, do you wanna go get tacos after you’ve finished your project?’. I always drop my books right then and try to convince her that we should just go and get tacos right then. But Daniela, ever the scholar, points back at my books and gives me that look, you know the look?

Simon

I know the look, I thought it was just a Penny thing though. Like with the little trademarked sign and everything. Penny’s LookTM.

Agatha

(Shaking her head) Nope, apparently, it’s a universal thing. Daniela does it, to everyone, god knows none of I wouldn't be passing without her.

Simon

You really like her, don’t you?

Agatha

(Flustered) What? Daniela? No way. We’re just friends, I mean, we like go on these weekly frozen yogurt runs for everyone. She always offers to go with me even though I can handle it on my own. And she like always snapchats these funny little pictures she thinks I’ll like and, and…

Simon

And that right there, my dear viewers, is the moment someone realizes they like someone as more than a friend.

Agatha

Fuck off Simon, you’re cutting all of this out. Daniela isn’t going to find out I like her from a YouTube video!

Simon

Young love at its finest.

Simon says this staring straight at the camera as Agatha pulls out a phone from her back pocket. From off camera the sound of a door opening and closing can be heard. Shuffling and the sound of several plastic bags being put on a table can also be heard.

Baz

Love, could you help me with all this?

Simon

I’m in the middle of filming!

Agatha is seen typing something on her phone and squealing in delight as it alerts her to a text. She hurriedly gets up, raising the phone to her ear and leaving the frame.

Or maybe I’m not. I guess I’ll just include this in the bloopers after Agatha gets her shit together.

Baz

Great, now help me put up the groceries before these scones I picked up for you get cold!

Simon

Scones!?

Simon reaches forward and turns off the camera. Before the screen goes black Baz’s amused laugh can be heard.


End file.
